


Unneeded Protector

by LoVeYoUhOnNy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Caring, Crying, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeYoUhOnNy/pseuds/LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: After a long day at the guild, Gajeel comes home only to find his Levy crying. Why is she crying? And how will he react to it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, this is my first little Gajevy drabble. Hope you like it.
> 
> Inspired by a post from otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> Characters don't belong to me.

It was during the late afternoon when Gajeel came home from the guild, after having to deal with Natsu who wanted to fight him the whole day, since Gray wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and all he wanted to do now was relax and spending time with his Shrimp, but this plan changed the moment he entered their shared home.

Normally he wouldn’t be able to hear it but as a dragon slayer he could, the soft sniffles that were coming from the kitchen, quite good. He rushed to the kitchen, saw his little shrimp standing at the counter, crying, and went over to her, feeling his instinct to protect his mate kicking in.

“Levy! What’s wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?” Gajeel asked, sounding really worried, something he would deny if the others would find out. Levy, who didn’t hear him enter, got a bit startled by the sudden outburst next to her but still answered his question. “Nothing is wrong and nothing did happen here while you were gone. I’m just...”

But she couldn’t finish, because Gajeel suddenly interrupted her mid sentence. “Did you have a fight with Lucy or Freed?” He demanded after remembering that they had a meeting to discuss the new book one of them found. “No we didn’t fight.” Levy said softly but the dragon slayer wasn’t listening to her.

“I swear if they did hurt you or insult you or anything else...” He treated in a low voice, eyes got a darker shade or red. Levy, again, tried to tell him that nothing did happen and that everything is alright but Gajeel being himself, was thinking about a way to teach Lucy and Freed not to hurt his Shrimp again, since he thought this was the reason for her tears.

After minutes of trying, she still couldn’t get his attention so she did the last thing she hadn’t tried so far. “Gajeel!!!!!” She screams at the top of her lungs. Said man looks slightly confused at her. “Can you please just listen to me?” Levy demanded and Gajeel just nods. “Everything is fine. I didn’t have a fight with them or something like that. I’m crying because I’m cutting onions.”


End file.
